Kiss the Girl
by Anonymous301
Summary: One-shot based on the song Kiss the Girl. R&R please!


_**Hey, so this is a one-shot based on the song Kiss the Girl but the Ashley Tisdale one. It's only my third FanFiction so R&R please! Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter *sad face***

Rose W./Scorpius M.

**Kiss the Girl**

Scorpius POV

Ah. Another school dance. Yay. (Note the sarcasm) The school dances always seem to suck now. Not because I couldn't get a date or find a girl. That would have been easy. The bad part is that the girl I want to go with A.K.A. the girl I love, already has a date. Rose Weasley just walked through the door, looking gorgeous as always, the only ugly part was the person she walked in with. Nicholas Cornwallas. What a tool. I can't believe she actually went with him.

I ignored her the best I could. I couldn't deal with seeing her with him. It turned out to be easier than I thought. She was dancing and I would talk to Albus but whenever she walked over to talk to us, I would 'casually' go get something to drink or eat and leave.

Albus Potter. My best friend. Yes I know, weird right? Well in first year we were both sorted on Ravenclaw along with Rose. I got to know both of them and they got to know me. They realized I wasn't the same kind of person my father was in his Hogwarts days. Soon we became best friends. Fourth year was when Rose wasn't only my best friend, she was also the girl I loved.

By fifth year, everybody seemed to know about my feelings for Rose, except Rose. I still don't think she knows.

It was near the middle of the dance and a new song started to play.

_There you see herSitting there across the wayShe don't got a lot to sayBut there's something about herAnd you don't know whyBut you're dying to tryYou wanna kiss the girl_

Rose was sitting at a table alone. Speaking to nobody. I looked for Nicholas. He was on the dance floor snogging his ex-girlfriend, Marlene Pattinson, it seemed. What a prat! Leaving Rose for Marlene! Rose was way better. Man what I would give to just go over there and kiss her to make her feel better._Yes, you want herLook at her, you know you doIt's possible she wants you tooThere is one way to ask herIt don't take a word, not a single wordGo on and kiss the girl_

OK, now that part can't be possible. She could never want me. She is to good for me.

"Dude, I know what you are thinking," Albus said, coming up behind me. "She loves you too. I know it."

"Al, she could never want me. I'm only a best friend to her."

"Are you kidding? It's obvious she wants you too!"

_ShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadIt's such a shame, too badYou're gonna miss the girlGo on and kiss the girl_

"Then why did she come with Nicholas, huh?" I retorted.

"She obviously only went with him to make you jealous. Look at her, mate. She doesn't even care," Al said. Honestly, she looked like she didn't care. She looked like she was just waiting for somebody to come talk to her. I saw a boy, seventh year also I think, come up to her and stick his hand out, but she politely declined._Now's your momentFloating in a blue lagoonBoy, you better do it soonNo time will be betterShe don't say a wordAnd she won't say a wordUntil you kiss the girlShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadIt's such a shameToo bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

I sighed and turned around to talk to Albus but he was gone. I looked around and ended up finding him on the dance floor with a sixth year. I think her name was Marlene.

I turned back and kept staring at Rose, wondering and hoping Albus was right. I stood there for a couple minutes until she turned around and looked at me. I instantly got red, embarrassed by getting caught, but she only smiled at me.

_ShalalalalaDon't be scaredYou better be preparedGo on and kiss the girlShalalalalaDon't stop nowDon't try to hide it howYou wanna kiss the girlGo on and kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)(Oh, oh no...)Lalalala, lalalalaGo on and kiss the girlLalalala, lalalalaGo on and kiss the girl_

During that part, I thought only on what Albus told me. Maybe she did love me? She looked at me with a certain look in her eyes that I couldn't explain.

Then it hit me. That's how I look at her. That is love in her eyes! Yes!

I started walking, well more like fast walking over to her table. She saw me coming over and grinned, hope in her beautiful eyes._ShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadIt's such a shame, too badYou're gonna miss the girl_

Oh no. I will not miss this girl. I finally made it to her table, grinning like an idiot. I offered my hand to her and she took it immediately. She stood up and I pulled her into me. I lifted her head so she could see me and I slightly leaned down, looking at her lips then back to her eyes. She smiled at me.

_Lalalala, lalalalaGo on and kiss the girlGo on and kiss that girlLalalala, lalalalaGo on and kiss the girlGo on and kiss the girlKiss the girl(Kiss the girl)Go on and... kiss the girl_

And that is just what I did.

Luckily, she kissed back.

**-Fin-**

_**Review please! Thanks! And I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
